Fia Fia
Fia Fia was the merged tribe from Survivor: Australia. Two alliances warring throughout the post merge meant that many smaller alliances were created and larger loyalties were broken. In the end, loyalty prevailed over power hungry strategists. Their tribe colour was black. Members *Brooke, a former sales executive and current model. *Calum, a British American television personality and tattoo enthusiast. *Coleen, a British talk show host and panelist who was a singer in her younger years. *Flick, a Gold Coast bartender and metre maid. *Jennah-Louise, a law graduate from Australia. *Kristie, a senior account executive and fan of Survivor. *Matt, a professional mentalist and magician. *Nick, an English high school teacher. *Nicola, a British reality star and glamour model. *Phoebe, a criminal lawyer who enjoys travelling. *Rohan, a male model with university degrees in commerce and science. *Sam, the CEO of a mental health charity and suicide prevention organisation. Tribe History The Vavau and Saanapu tribes merged on Day 22. Two distinct factions formed during the pre-merge were battling for power at the first vote; The Saanpu Alliance with Matt, Sam, Brooke, Flick and Coleen and the Vavau Alliance of Calum, Rohan, Phoebe, JL and Nick. Along with the two alliances of five, Kristie and Nicola were in the middle and became the swing votes. At the first merged tribal council, the girls voted with Vavau and Coleen was made the first member of the jury. The Saanapu Four were down in numbers, but felt they couldn't change their circumstances and voted for Rohan at the next tribal. Calum was told by Vavau that Flick was the target and he voted for her. However, the Vavau Six felt Calum was no longer useful to them and he was voted out. In addition to the two core alliances, many pairings and smaller groups were formed; one with Phoebe and Rohan, another with JL, Kristie and Nicola and the Saanapu Four including Sam, Brooke, Flick and Matt. Nick was the lone wolf of the tribe and voted for Kristie, whom he felt threatened by. Phoebe and Rohan informed the rest of their alliance that they were voting for Flick. However, Nicola, Kristie, JL and the Saanapu Four were threatened by Phoebe's double idol play before the merge and her relationship with Rohan, blindsiding Rohan at the vote. At tribal council on Day 28, the smaller groups made an unofficial agreement that lone wolf Nick was too much of a threat to each alliance and he was unanimously voted out. On a tribe of eight, the two alliances of Saanapu and Vavau had four members a piece. Phoebe, JL, Kristie and Nicola voted for Flick whereas the Saanapu Four voted for Phoebe. However, Flick played her Hidden Immunity Idol that she and Brooke found in the early stages of the game. With the only four votes that counted, Phoebe was voted out. The Vavau alliance split so that JL was alone on the tribe. At the next tribal council, JL voted for Flick, Kristie and Nicola voted for Sam but the Saanapu Four continued to assert their power by eliminating Nicola and creating two separate entities. Kristie and JL joined forces despite their differences and needed a Saanapu member to flip. Matt was power hungry following the string of his alliances successes and approached the girls. At the vote, the Saanapu Four voted for JL but Matt and the girls voted for Flick. This resulted in a revote, where no castaway budged thus creating a deadlock. This meant that Brooke, Sam and Matt drew rocks to determine which castaway would be eliminated. With the odd rock drawn, Matt was made a member of the jury and the Vavau girls remained firmly in the minority. Flick felt that her strategic game was becoming that of the Saanapu Four and wanted to make a solely personal move. She approached Kristie and JL in the hopes of blindsiding Brooke. Seeing this as their chance to gain power once more, the pair agreed and the trio blindsided an angry Brooke. At the final immunity challenge, Flick won and had the chance to dictate the votes. She told Sam and Kristie that JL was the great strategic player and need to go or become too large a jury threat at the end. Kristie reluctantly agreed to vote out her closest ally, but JL became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Flick was reprimanded for breaking her bonds too ruthlessly and earned no jury votes. Kristie was given the underdog status by some but many felt that she played a floater game, making her the Runner-Up after earning jury votes from Nicola, Nick and JL. Sam was given much praise by the jury for his social game and friendly nature. In the end, Sam's loyalty earned him the title of Sole Survivor after earning six of nine jury votes from Brooke, Matt, Coleen, Calum, Phoebe and Rohan. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Australia Tribes